


Butterfly Kisses

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, butterfly kisses, happy tears, super cutsey kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa decides to show Rei what a butterfly kiss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

"Rei-chan, do you know what butterfly kisses are?" Nagisa asks, leaning in close. My face turns red and I push my glasses up, leaning away from him a little. "N-No, I don't," I reply. He giggles and keeps leaning toward me, until I've backed up so much that I'm lying flat on my bed.

"Lemme show you then~" he says quietly. I close my eyes and brace myself for something weird or sexual, but instead I feel a soft flutter on my cheek. The feeling moves across my forehead and to my other cheek, and I can't help but smile a little. It feels nice.

Then it stops, and Nagisa's laughing softly. "You can open your eyes, silly," he says, and I do, looking up at him. "What was that?" I ask. He smiles and kisses my forehead. "My eyelashes," he replies. "A butterfly kiss is when you flutter your eyelashes against somebody's cheek. It's one of my favorite kisses."

He sits back up and I do the same, taking my glasses off and setting them gently aside. I wrap my arms around Nagisa's waist and pull him close, kissing his nose before moving to his cheek. I blink against his skin and he smiles, placing his hands at my waist as well. I move across his forehead like he did to me, and he giggles when I reach the corner of his eye. I smile and move along his jawline, brushing my lips against his neck subtly. He moves his hands up to hold my face and looks into my eyes before leaning down to kiss my lips, and before I know it I'm on my back again.

"Nagisa-kun," I mutter as he presses our foreheads together. "I love you." 

He smiles brightly and kisses me at least a million times, until we're _both_ a giggling mess. "I love you too, Rei-chan," he says. We sit up again and he stares at me, eyeing my facial features for a moment, and he has a look of pure adoration. His next words surprise me.

"You're beautiful, Rei-chan."

I swear, my heart stops then and there. As soon as those words leave his lips. I stare at him in awe for a moment before closing my open mouth and swallowing hard. "N-Nagisa-kun..." I murmur, and I can feel tears forming. I blink them away and hug him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. "Th-Thank you..."

Nagisa hugs me back and kisses my shoulder as I try not to cry. Because-even though they would be happy tears-crying is _not_ beautiful.

As soon as I know I'm not going to break down, I pull back and kiss him softly, holding the back of his neck. " _You're_ the one who's beautiful, Nagisa-kun," I say, and he smiles widely. "You're _more_ beautiful~" he argues.

This goes on for a minute or two before we're both giggling again. We agree that we're both equally beautiful, and Nagisa proceeds to beg me to cuddle with him. I eagerly comply, and we stay there for at least three hours. My arm falls asleep and so does Nagisa, but it's perfect, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I was thinking about how much I love getting butterfly kisses, and Rei is associated with butterflies, thus a fic was born!  
> It's short, but I'm really satisfied with it~


End file.
